


Open Up Your Eyes

by Yoshi5138



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ninja, One-Shot, Possession, Stiix, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi5138/pseuds/Yoshi5138
Summary: Of all the villains that Lloyd has faced in the past, Morro is probably the most formidable.  Locked in a vengestone cage inside Ronin's partially destroyed pawn shop, the Green Ninja tries to figure out exactly why the Wind Master wanted to curse the Sixteen Realms.
Kudos: 14





	Open Up Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Morro basically has a "villain monologue moment" while Lloyd just tries to make sense of everything that's going on
> 
> sorry about the slightly weaker ending and that it's so short, I sort of lost motivation and idk what to write.
> 
> I was inspired by "Open Up Your Eyes" by Emily Blunt, because I think that that song is so relatable, for me at least.

Morro’s gaze focused on the Green Ninja, the latter caged within an iron cell. He let his lips curl into a smile as he approached Lloyd.

“Are you enjoying your new home?” Morro asked, putting as much venom and distaste as he could into his words. “I’m sorry that it’s not quite as…comfortable as the one you were probably used to.”

“Why are you doing this?” Lloyd asked hoarsely. He held onto the bars weakly, even struggling to lift his head to meet the triumphant gaze of the ghost. “I…didn’t do anything.”

“ _EXACTLY!_ ” Morro hissed. In a flash, he was by the cell, dangerously close to the still recovering Green Ninja. “You never did _anything_.”

“You think that just because those stupid Weapons reacted for _you_ means that you get to--”

“Is this what this whole thing is about?” Lloyd asked, having managed to pull himself up. With what little strength he had, he glared at Morro. “Because you’re not the chosen one?”

“Oh it’s more that,” Morro said breezily. He moved away and started to pace around. “You know _nothing_ about being a Ninja.” 

“Yes I do!” Lloyd insisted. He gave Morro a defiant look. “Being a ninja means that I’m willing to do whatever it takes to protect the world from people like you!”

“Are you sure?” Morro asked rhetorically. “Well let me tell you something, Lloyd.” He was by the cage again, leaning against the bars with his face twisted into an expression of slight amusement and delight. “I think it’s time you learned a lesson. You’ve learned lots of those before, haven’t you?”

Lloyd remained silent.

“Oh well.” Morro pretended to sigh with disappointment. “I’m sure you’d understand it very well.”

“You ever notice how your team always lets you down?” he continued, his eyes glinting slightly when he noticed Lloyd stiffening. He had hit a sore spot. “Oh, you have.” He laughed, a cruel and terrible laugh that caused his ghostly generals to join in until the scratchy, metallic sound filled the air. “Well then, that’s lesson number one. Don’t count on anybody else, not now, and not ever.”

“But you have your ghost generals!” Lloyd exclaimed, slightly confused as to why Morro would be talking about something like this. Especially at a time like now, when the village of Stiix was overrun by ghosts and the Preeminent was close to arriving at any moment.

“Oh, you think I need them?” Morro hissed. “They’re just here to make sure I don’t fuck up!”

“And you won’t--”

“Of course I won’t!” he snapped. “Unlike you and your little friends, _I_ don’t need _anyone_.”

Morro scoffed and shook his head with a humourless smile on his face. “If only you could see the world the way I see it. Then it would be so much better.”

“What, cursed and destroyed with everyone doing your bidding?” Lloyd retorted. “Who would want a world like that?”

“I know that once upon a time, _you_ wanted a world like that.” Morro said, his seemingly gentle tone contrasting his previously upset one. He smiled even wider when Lloyd flinched and looked away. “Oh yes, you wanted the world to bow at your feet, to fear you.” He deliberately circled the cage slower than what was necessary. “You wanted to be like your father. You wanted to be the most evil of all villains to exist in Ninjago.”

“I was a kid!” Lloyd hissed.

“Aren’t we all?” Morro replied, waving a hand dismissively. “Some of us are just fortunate enough to see that what the world offered was a lie. No one would be happy because we all want that perfect world even though it won’t exist, no matter how hard we try to make it happen.”

Lloyd studied Morro, as best as he could with his still pounding head and disoriented mind. He realized that the ghostly Master of Wind was actually right with a lot of what he said during his monologue. Morro _did_ have the potential to be one of the best ninja, maybe even _the_ best, if he let go of this anger and rage.

“We may not be able to make the perfect world exist, but we can still try.” Lloyd said, his voice sounding more confident than he initially thought.

“Oh, I’m so glad we can agree on something.” Morro exclaimed with false excitement. Then his face dropped and he gave Lloyd a look of complete disdain and hatred. “That’s _exactly_ what I’m trying to do, in case you haven’t noticed.”


End file.
